Jealous Much? Or Guilty?
by Adisenna
Summary: OneShot. Inuyasha gets extremely jealous and says stuff to get Kagome and him really mad. They both say stuff to make them guilty. What will happen?


A teenage girl sitting on the side of the river. Her knees tucked into her chest, and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her face buried so no one could see her weakness. She was frustrated and crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Stupid Inuyasha!" She sobbed.

_Flash Back:_

"_Kouga, Kouga! Answer me! Kouga!"She yelled. Sitting on her lap was a man. He was unconscious and bleeding from his neck,arms and, legs._

"_Kagome, the stupid wolf is dead!" A white hair half demon yelled. Kagome looked up at the hanyo with tear filled and anger eyes. She looked back down to Kouga. She leaned in to Kouga connecting her lips to his. Everyone around gasped to thought they were kissing. Kagome went back up and pumped into Kouga's chest. She went back to his lips and continued to do it. After a few more pumps, Kouga started to stir. Kagome was really happy that she helped Kouga. _

"_Inuyasha look! Kouga is breathing!" Kagome said looking up to the white hair demon. Instead of the happy face she thought he would have, he had his back turned away from Kagome. He was obviously mad what Kagome did. _

_After leaving Kouga to his pals, Kagome, Inuyasha, and their buddies, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and, Shippo all left back to Kaede's hut. They arrived and no one said anything during the trip back. No one said anything back in Kaede's hut either, they just all went to eating their soup. _

" _Kagome, why did you kiss Kouga?" Shippo, the little fox demon, asked. Everyone froze in the room. Shippo jumped in Kagome's lap for an answer._

"_I didn't kiss him Shippo." Kagome explained, annoyed a little. "I gave him CPR." Everyone , except Inuyasha, looked at Kagome with a confused look. _

"_What is CPR?" asked Sango , the demon slayer._

"_It's kinda hard to explain, but what I was doing was giving Kouga air and trying to make him breathe by pumping his heart."_

" _Other words and excuse for kissing him." Inuyasha thought out loud. _

" _I DIDN'T KISS HIM INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. Shippo jumped off Kagome's lapped and jumped on Miroku's , the monk, shoulder._

" _THAT SEEMED LIKE KISSING TO ALL OF US!!" Inuyasha fired back._

" _I was only trying to help him!" Kagome yelled standing up at this point. _

" _You shouldn't let him live! He was already dead! He had it coming!"_

" _That's cruel Inuyasha! What if I didn't want to save Kikyo from Naraku's miasma? She was already dead too!" Everyone looked at Kagome, then back at Inuyasha. Kagome was breathing hard to fight back tears that were coming. Inuyasha was tensed and angry. After few moments of silence of hard breathing, Kagome couldn't hold back the tears. They streamed down her face like rain drops. Everyone looked at Kagome with pity and sorrow. Kagome headed out the door and stopped before pulling the drapes. _

"_I was just trying to help him, Inuyasha. You know that..." She sobbed and ran out of the hut._

_Flash Back End:_

A/N: Sorry that was a long flash back '

After Kagome left the hut everyone was in silence. Shippo hopped off of Miroku's shoulder and ran out for Kagome. Sango followed right after Shippo with Kirara behind her. Kaede and Miroku sighed heavily. Inuyasha looked at both of them with annoyed eyes.

"I'm not apologizing to her." he said.

"Ye need to understand Kagome and her future ways. Ye have not seen this, so that would lead to misunderstanding." Kaede explained to Inuyasha.

"Which also means you can't go jumping to conclusions Inuyasha." Miroku said finishing off her sentence.

"You were thinking the same thing Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, I was but I did not speak of it because I didn't want to go to conclusions."

"I didn't speak of it! It was Shippo!"

"Shippo is a child, Inuyasha. Ye doesn't understand so that doesn't matter."

"So what? Are you blaming me?"

"We are not blaming you Inuyasha."

"Then, what the hell are we talking about?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. He jumped up and walked out of the hut.

"Ye, made her upset Inuyasha, remember that." Kaede yelled before Inuyasha was gone.

" Kagome?" Shippo asked hopping on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome didn't move a muscle when Shippo or Sango touched her. She was crying too much to actually hear them. Sango pulled Kagome's legs away from her chest forcing her to not buried her face. Kagome had tears falling with her bangs over her eyes.

"Kagome, it was just a Misunderstand-" Sango said till interrupted by Kagome.

"I'm a horrible person." Kagome whispered.

"No you aren't Kagome!" Shippo said. Kagome was a Mother figure to him and he knew she wasn't a horrible person.

" Shippo is right Kagome. You aren't a horrible person." Sango reassured Kagome. Kagome was like a sister to Sango and she also knew that she wasn't a horrible person.

" I mention Kikyo, and about not saving her." Kagome whispered again slightly louder.

"Kagome, She's a pot. What more can she be?" Sango joked.

" Inuyasha's only lover." Kagome whispered so low that barely she could hear it.

"Kagome," Sango started but Kagome sat up and walked back to the hut. Sango, Shippo and, Kirara watched her walk lifeless to the hut.

" Sango, is Kagome going to be alright?" Shippo said before started crying. Sango swept Shippo and hugged him while he cried.

"Hopefully Shippo, Hopefully."

After a long run around the forest, Inuyasha started to head for the hut.

_'May I did go a little to far.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He yelled at Kagome for saving Kouga. She didn't deserve it what-so-ever. She went a little to far also, with mentioning Kikyo also. She didn't mean it but it did hurt a little for Inuyasha. He stopped dead in his tracks.

_'A little bit? I was more hurt actually seeing Kagome cry then her mentioning Kikyo. Does that mean...' _Inuyasha shook his head and continued to walk towards the hut.

_'I mean come on! Me? Loving Kagome? That would be...right.' _Inuyasha started to run to Kaede's house. He pulled back the drapes and saw Kagome in the corner. He walked over to her, she was still mad at him. Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku and, Kaede continued to eat their dinner knowing what was going to happen next.

"Kagome? Are you still mad at me?" Inuyasha asked sitting down right next to her not touching her. Kagome responded by burring her face even more. Inuyasha sighed lightly knowing that was a yes. Everyone sat there, Eating, or thinking. It was an uncomfortable silence that everyone wanted to end. It seemed like forever till someone said a word. Shippo broke the silence trying to make Kagome feel better.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked. Everyone jumped a slight when he broke the never ending silence. Kagome look up a slight. She was looking straight at Shippo. She obviously was crying silently.

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome whispered. Shippo smiled at her response. He skipped over to the other side of the room digging in stuff. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kirara looked at Shippo dig through the piles of stuff. Kagome starred at the same spot where Shippo spot for sometime. She looked over to Shippo and saw Inuyasha in the corner of her eye. He didn't bother to look up at Shippo, nor see Kagome starring to him.

_'He seems so lifeless.'_ She thought. Inuyasha had his bangs over his eyes so barely anyone could see them. His arms were firmly by his sides, making sure not to touch anyone especially Kagome. One of his legs were slightly propped up while the other lie there limp.

"Kagome here!" Shippo said holding up a straw doll. Kagome looked over to Shippo, she looked at the doll. The doll looked exactly like Shippo.

"Thank you Shippo" Kagome said, taking the doll and holding it close to her. She smiled at Shippo, Shippo flashed a silly grin at her. Everyone , except Inuyasha, laughed. Shippo saw that Inuyasha wasn't laughing, so Shippo went up to Inuyasha and kicked him in the face leaving a tiny paw print on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha twitched slightly and was ready to hit Shippo but decided not to. Everyone looked at Inuyasha with surprised and questioning eyes. He got slightly annoyed, and everyone turned back leaving him alone. Kagome looked at him still.

'Was it about what I said about Kikyo' She thought, automatically feeling guilty.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered so low that he could only hear. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome in surprise that she was actually talking to him.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Kikyo.." She whispered looked in down feeling really guilty.

'So, That's what was troubling her.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Kagome's wrist pulling her up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he dragged her out of the hut. They walked all the way to the Boner's Well.

"Inuyasha? Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked , Inuyasha didn't answer. They had passes the Boner's Well and the Sacred Tree. They had gone deep into the Inuyasha Forest. After being deep in the Inuyasha Forest, Inuyasha pulled Kagome forward and covered her eyes.

"Inuyasha? I can't see!" Kagome said trying to get away from Inuyasha's hands.

" Hold on to my arms." Inuyasha said.

'He actually spoke.' Kagome thought. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha jumped into the air. He jumped on branches of trees till he got to the spot he wanted. Kagome, feeling like she needed to hold on for dear life was wondering where they were going. Inuyasha and Kagome landed on a branch of a tree.

"Inuyasha? Are we here?" Kagome asked impatiently. Inuyasha smiled and released his hands from Kagome's eyes. Kagome then blinked a couple of times then opened her eyes revealing her chocolate brown eyes. It took her awhile to see the scenery. She gasped and looked around.

"It's..it's so beautiful!" She said. The Moon had a blue glow the shined over the flowers at the grassy field. The flowers glowed with gold and blue.

" I have never seen this before." Kagome said. Inuyasha was right behind Kagome just in case she fell. Kagome looked at the flowers to see how beautiful they were, she realized that she still needed to be guilty over something that had not been clear yet. Kagome turned around to Inuyasha making sure she doesn't fall. She looked over to him and gazed into his amber soft eyes. Inuyasha knew she wanted an answer. Inuyasha grabbed the sides of her face softly and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

" You have no reason to be guilty what-so-ever. I should be guilty for being jealous of Koga."

"But, I knew that I probably hurt you about what I said about Kikyo."

" No you did not. You had every right to do what you had to do. You had every right to say what you needed to say. I deserved it."

"No you didn't. You shouldn't be so apologetic!" Kagome said turning her head away from him. Inuyasha let go of Kagome's face and embrace in a tight hug.

"Kagome, I...I...love you." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome gasped, tears formed into her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She hugged Inuyasha so hard that it was hard for him to breathe.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled back from the embrace and lifted Kagome's chin up to look at her brown eyes. He leaned in, and she went on her tip toes to reach him, making their lips touch softly. Inuyasha, who is extremely happy, lifted Kagome up and spin her around on the tree branch.


End file.
